


Love and Lace

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, FFXV kinkmeme, Fingering, Food Kink, M/M, Romance, Women's Underwear, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: While in Altissia, Ignis gets himself and Gladio a private room, and sets up something special that Gladio has asked to see for a long time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Hyacinth-Atropa, whose art always gives me some Gladnis feels.

_Our room number is 609, text me before you come up and I'll make sure the door is unlocked. Love you._

Gladio poked his phone out of his pocket to check the notification, and downed the remainder of his beer. Ignis had asked him to go out, said he had something to prepare. He chuckled to himself. Ignis' surprises were -always- worthwhile. 

Leaving the bar, he replied.  
_On my way, babe. Be about half hour. Love you too._

It wasn't more than fifteen minutes back to the hotel, ten if he walked swiftly, but he had a stop to make. He retraced his steps, to the patisserie and sweets shop he had noticed on the way to the bar. A bell announced his entrance, and the petite clerk yelled a squeaky greeting, as she wrestled a sheet pan of chocolate covered strawberries from the entrance to the kitchen. He eyed over the confections, cakes and candies of every shape and size.

"Best sweets in Altissia! Lookin' for anything special?"

"Uhhh...." Desserts were not generally his forte, unless Ignis had been the one making them. 

"Not sure? It's okay!" Her ponytail bobbed as she abandoned her tray on the counter, and met him behind the display case. 

"Special occasion? Or maybe for a special someone?"

Gladio smiled at her, having been found out. "Little of both."

"'Kay! Well! If it's for a romantic occasion, you can't go wrong with chocolate covered strawberries! Though, I personally think a bottle of champagne with normal strawberries is better. We also have a gorgeous tiramisu cake that just came out!" She pointed out a variety, and Gladio was immediately overwhelmed. 

"Can I get..." His voice trailed off as he noticed a dish of small, doughy looking balls. "What are those?"

"Oh! Those are struffoli! They're small, fried dough balls, coated in honey! They come with or without carbuncle sprinkles!" 

"Yeah, can I get a small box of those, uh...a half dozen of the chocolate covered strawberries, and two slices of tiramisu please?"

"Comin' right up!" 

Gladio scratched the back of his head, feeling very out of place. The cheery clerk out several ribbon tied boxes in a bag. 

"I threw in somethin' special for the occasion! That'll be..." She counted in her head, compared with the number of boxes in the bag. "1,500 gil!"

Gladio took out his wallet, rifling through as the clerk continued to talk to him. "Gotta be a special someone to bag a big ol' cutie like you, huh?"

He handed the clerk the money with a grin. "You have no idea."

Gladio walked a little faster back, taking an unplanned stop to grab a bottle of champagne. 

"Must have stolen Noct's wallet to book this place..." The hotel was definitely no campground. A doorman welcomed him, as he verified the hotel and the room number on his text. The lobby was vast, with rich red hued carpets, and gilded candle lit sconces. He felt almost as out of place here as he did in the sweets shop. 

Even the damn elevator had an attendant, who bid him a good evening as he stepped out onto the sixth floor. 

607...608...609. He knocked on the door twice with a knuckle, to announce his arrival, before opening it. 

The smell of roses immediately enveloped him. He looked down, saw rose petals scattered on the floor, illuminated by the hall light. "Ignis..." He closed the door behind him, and latched it. Ignis meant serious business if he went to this extent.  
"It's me, where are you?"

Night had fallen, leaving the only source of light the faint glow of the moon, only slightly visible through the curtains of the windows. 

"Ten steps, door to your right." 

Gladio felt his way down the short hall. He dared not turn on a light and ruin Ignis' efforts. A faint glow was visible when he turned into the room. 

Ignis was sat on the foot of the bed, illuminated by various candles around the room. Gladiolus dropped the bag of sweets on the floor when he saw him. 

Long legs crossed, Ignis had on sheer, black thigh highs, with lace tops, and a silken, kimono style robe. His collarbones were visible, almost deepened by the shadows in the candlelight. 

"Happy Birthday."

"You remembered, of course you remembered. Fucking...Infernian, baby, let me get a look at you."

Ignis acquiesced, as Gladio moved closer.

The lace tops of the thigh highs were attached to a black silken garter belt. Gladio's eyes moved upward, trying to take in every precious detail. 

"Would you like to unwrap your gift...?"

Ignis moved his fingers to the silken tie closing the robe.

"More than anything."

Gladio took the belt in hand, and pulled it loose. Ignis shook the robe open, leaving it dangling precariously off of his shoulders.

Ignis had clad himself in a black silk brocade corset, pinching in his waist, yet leaving his pecs and nipples open for the taking. The flesh of his hips broke the color, which resumed in a pair of black, lace panties, low cut, and barely thick enough to mask his cock.

Gladiolus placed a hand at the nape of Ignis' neck, and kissed him, hungrily. Ignis tried to shake the remainer of the robe to the ground, as Gladio pushed his tongue into his mouth. Gladio wrapped his arms around Ignis' corseted waist, and lifted him off the ground, never breaking their kiss. He laid his love gently on the bed, and stepped back to survey him. 

"I don't think you can top this, and I don't think I could take it if you did, Iggy." He kicked off his shoes, and socks. "I...I got us some stuff."

"Ah, yes, I was wondering what kept you." Ignis swept his legs over the side of the bed, aiming to go look in the bags. Gladio stopped him. 

"You stay there. I...you've done enough. I'll be right back."

Ignis adjusted the back of his panties as Gladio walked away. 

Gladio walked to the kitchenette, and found two glasses, and two forks. He returned with them, and grabbed the bottle of champagne he had dropped on the floor. 

"Do you know how to...?"

"I got it, Iggy." POP! The distinct sound as the cork loosed itself across the room. Foam poured out of the bottle, a side effect of having dropped it. "Shit!" Gladio wrapped his lips around the mouth of the bottle, trying to drink down the spilling foam. Some dribbled down his jaw. 

Ignis came up behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Let me help you with that..." He slid to Gladio's front, and moved as if to kiss him. He licked the errant foam from Gladio's stubble, and stole a champagne riddled kiss. 

"Ignis, you aren't making it easy for me to not tear those clothes off of you." 

Ignis took the glasses, and the bottle, and sauntered back to the bed. "Really would prefer you didn't, they weren't cheap."

"Only the best for my Iggy." Gladio grabbed the sweets, and carried them to the bed. 

Ignis sat, and patted the spot next to him, which Gladio gladly took. 

"So, what have you brought?"

"Desserts, mostly..." Gladio removed box after box, til there were five golden boxes with red ribbon of varying sizes strewn across the bed.

Ignis took the flattest of the boxes in hand, carefully undoing the ribbon, and slipping it open. 

"Chocolate covered strawberries, very good choice." Ignis picked up a plump strawberry between two fingers and held it out to Gladio. The larger man took it, and popped it into his mouth, making noises of enjoyment.

Ignis picked up the next box, slipping it open to reveal the two slices of tiramisu, as Gladio leaned over to take the glasses and fill them with the champagne.

The third box revealed itself to be what the clerk called 'struffoli.'

"Hm? Can't say I've seen these...native to Altissia, maybe?"

Gladio dipped a hand into the box, and popped a couple into his mouth. "Mm. Good if you like honey, kind of sticky though." He picked up another, but before he could throw them into his mouth, Ignis took his hand, and led it to his own. He took the small sweet into his mouth, as well as Gladio's fingertips, licking the sweet honey off of them.

"Mm...Ignis..." Gladio cupped the side of Ignis face with his free hand as he relinquished his fingers.

Two more boxes. Ignis chose the smaller one, and opened it up. He pulled out one of three macarons, faint purple in color. He sniffed it, and tilted his head. 

"I know that scent..." He took a bite out of the side, and closed his eyes in bliss as the macaron melted in his mouth. "Gladio, how did you know..? I love violet flavored pastries, they aren't easy to come by." 

Gladio just smiled at Ignis, making a mental note to stop by and thank that clerk. He opened the last box, containing a few dark chocolate cordial cherries, one of which he popped in his mouth and chased with a gulp of champagne.

Ignis drank from his glass, and draped his stockinged legs over Gladio's as they lay next to each other. Gladio absentmindedly toyed with the garter belt strap running up Ignis' thigh. Ignis grabbed one of the chocolate covered cherries, and placed it on the patch of bare skin between the end of his corset and the start of his panties.

"Fancy a snack?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I thought you'd never ask..."

Gladio shifted from under Ignis' long legs, leaning down, picking the chocolate covered cherry between his front teeth, and cracking it open. Sticky cordial spilled over Ignis' exposed skin, which Gladio carefully lapped up before it soaked into the lace of his panties. He felt Ignis' cock twitch beside his face, and teasingly ran a finger over the front of the panties, before leaning up to make sure he had removed all of the liquid with his tongue. 

Ignis purred into his glass of champagne, and nuzzles his back into the sheets. "Do you intend to tease me?"

Gladio sat up, and grabbed Ignis around his thighs. He easily pulled the man to lie completely flat on the bed. 

"I just don't want our dessert to go to waste." Ignis smirked, knowing what Gladio had in mind. Gladio picked up two cherries, and placed one on each of Ignis' nipples. 

"I should have picked up whipped cream, it would have been easier. 

"Gladio...." Ignis had picked up a chocolate covered strawberry, and was sucking the chocolate off of it. He gazed at his lover, and ran his tongue down the broad side of the strawberry. 

"You little tease..." Gladio gently removed the strawberry from his lover's finger tips, and licked the errant chocolate from them. He nosed the corseted man, and nipped at his bottom lip. "I'm trying to make this last." He ran his hand down the brocade cloth, feeling the steel boning of the corset underneath. 

Ignis wrapped a hand around the back of Gladio's head. "Is that why you're still wearing clothes?" 

Gladio reached behind him, and pulled the tank top over his head, tossing it across the room. "You're not making this any easier for me." He teased as he undid his belt. 

Ignis removed the cherry from one of his nipples, and popped it into his mouth. "I don't intend to." He let out a small gasp as Gladio swiftly flipped him over. 

"We'll see how long you stay cocky." Gladio purred at the view of Ignis' back. The corset was laced with black silken ribbons, the tails trailing just slightly over Ignis' ass. He ran a finger across the top of the low lace panties, barely covering the firm ass beneath. Ignis wiggled his behind slightly, teasing Gladio, and was rewarded with a quick spank. "Don't tease..." He pulled Ignis up by the hips, and ran a finger tip down the strap of the garter belt running down his love's thigh. Ignis' purred, and nuzzled the pillow under his face. 

"Take your own advice..."

Another quick spank. Gladio leaned over, and kissed up Ignis' thigh. He heard a stifled moan and glanced up to see Ignis, clutching a fistful of the soft pillowcase. 

"What's wrong, baby...?" Gladio gently parted Ignis' legs, and reached between them to feel the lace clad erection. Ignis was already throbbing from his teasing. He tried to rub his length against Gladio's grip. 

Gladio retracted his hand, and pulled Ignis up by his shoulders, so they both knelt on the bed. Ignis tried to slip his hand down the front of Gladio's pants, but Gladio instead caught him, and planted a kiss on his wrist. 

"Did you bring...?"

Ignis nodded, breathless, and leaned over to the nightstand to grab the small bottle of lube and toss it over. 

"Thanks." Gladio slipped his pants and underwear down, freeing his swollen, throbbing cock. As he dripped lube over his fingers, Ignis slipped the lace panties down his thighs. 

Gladio probed Ignis' hole with a digit, enjoying the throaty purring noise the man always graced him with. 

"Gladio...please...." Gladio pressed two more fingers in simultaneously, causing Ignis to nearly double over in bliss. He was caught by Gladio's strong hand around the hard corset, tugging him back up. Gladio buried his face into the side of Ignis' neck, kissing as he held the man up and fingered his hole. Ignis reached back, tangling his fingers in Gladio's hair, and moaning quietly.

Gladio removed his fingers, to the distress of his lover, and lubed up his aching erection. He pressed the head of his cock to Ignis' hole, and eased inside of him. Ignis moaned out, louder now, and pressed himself back against Gladio.

Ignis was losing his mind, wanting, lustful. Gladio took a hold of his hip with one hand, other hand still holding him around his corseted waist. He prevented Ignis from trying to expedite their dance. 

Gladio whispered into his ear, hot and breathy. "Would you like me to..." He slipped his hand down, and took Ignis' cock in his fingers. Ignis nodded, squirming on Gladio's cock. 

Gladio licked Ignis' ear, trailing his tongue down, and biting down on his neck, as he pulled his hand away from his cock and bucked hard into him. Ignis cried out in ecstasy, and covered his mouth with his hand to prevent being too loud. Gladio pulled out to the head of his cock, and thrust deep into Ignis' again, holding him steady as he fucked him. 

Ignis felt Gladio wrap his strong fingers around his cock, as he rhythmically fucked him.

"G-Gladio, please, I'm going to" Ignis had barely gotten to pant out a plea before his shot his seed, coating Gladio's fingers, and the pillow in front of him. Gladio wasn't far behind him, pulling Ignis onto him, and coming deep inside of him. 

He pulled out, and Ignis collapsed back into his arms, bare pecs heaving with breath. Gladio noticed the remains of a cordial cherry melted onto his chest, and stifled a laugh. 

"Babe. I think you're gonna need a bath."

Ignis cocked an eyebrow, and glanced down to notice the chocolate smeared across him.

"Bloody hell."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'd suggest you'd help clean me up." Ignis started to sit up, but was met with Gladio's strong palm on his pec, shoving him back down onto the bed with a thump. The man moved, kicking the remainder of his pants and underwear off of his legs, and straddling the thighs his corset-bound lover. He placed both hands on Ignis' shoulders, pinning him to the bed as he lowered his mouth to the chocolate melted across his chest.

Gladio ran his tongue over the chocolate, enjoying the feel of Ignis' muscle underneath. While no where near as muscled as him, Ignis' frame suited him well, lithe muscle under unsullied skin, dotted only by the occasional beauty mark. He lapped the chocolate away to reveal a beauty mark, above his left nipple, which he graced with a kiss. 

Ignis tried raise an arm to wrap around Gladio, which was promptly snatched by the wrist. Gladio had removed his grip from the shoulder on that side to take his arm by the wrist, trailing kisses down it. He kissed from wrist, down his forearm, pushing the arm back onto the bed as he progressed, and pinning it at the wrist above Ignis' head. 

Ignis pouted slightly, when the kisses ceased, and Gladio resumed lapping the chocolate off of the still covered pec. He twisted his wrist instinctually, and Gladio smiled into his chest, enjoying feeling the shifting bones under his grip. He released the wrist, instead taking Ignis' hand, lacing their fingers, and pressing it back gently into the bed. 

Gladio moved the hand still on Ignis left shoulder, pushing it under him and keeping it over his shoulder blade. Ignis immediately draped his now free arm over Gladio's back. He felt the man finish lapping up the chocolate, and instead began to trail kisses up his neck. Ignis pawed at Gladio's back, as Gladio smirked into his tender kisses. He knew that Ignis' neck was one of his weaknesses. He opened his mouth, and grazed his teeth against the side of Ignis' neck, it was all it took for him to melt in his grasp. 

"G...Gladio, you know what that does to me..."

"All too well, that's why I keep doing it."

Ignis moved to retort, as Gladio bit down, a little harder this time. He moaned out, probably a bit louder than he wanted.

Gladio's kisses moved upward still, grazing Ignis' strong jaw with his lips. Ignis had enough, and tried to dip his chin to meet their lips. Gladio nosed Ignis' face to the side. He loved everything about this man. Two birth marks graced the side of his face, one on his forehead. He loved them. He loved the bump on the bridge of Ignis' nose. He loved how long his lashes were, framing crystalline green eyes, now closed in bliss. He could scream with how much he loved him in this moment. He leaned down and whispered into his lover's ear, sweet nothings. He could have whispered the ingredients of a potion, it wouldn't have mattered, he knew Ignis loved the feeling of his breath on his ear. 

"I want you..."

A quiet moan. 

Ignis tried to rub up against Gladio, made difficult by both Gladio straddling his thighs, and the corset keeping his waist stiff. Gladio realized what he was doing, and unlaced their fingers, pulling both of his hands away and trailing them down the front of the corset as he sat up, and stretched his back. 

"Would you like to do the honors?" Ignis asked, trying to lift himself onto his elbows, again made difficult by the corset's boning. 

"What, and let you out of this outfit?" Gladio chortled. "Hell no, I half want to bend you over the dresser and fuck you in it." 

"And the other half?" Ignis raised a hand to run down Gladio's chest.

"Just wants to take you in the shower and fuck." 

"Well, time's wasting, _Gladiolus_."

Fuuuuck. He only called him by his proper name in two instances. When he decided Gladio was in trouble. Or when he -really- wanted to be fucked.

Gladio swung his leg over, releasing Ignis' thighs, and flipped him over. He ran a finger down the exposed middle of Ignis' back, then down the laces to the bow at the bottom. He pulled the ribbon loose, then pulled the halves of the corset apart to loosen the ribbons. Ignis rolled back over once he felt the ribbon laces loosen, and carefully undid the eye hooks down the front of the corset. He pulled it free, and sat it on the bed next to him. 

He ran his fingers down the marks left by the corset boning, sensitive parallel lines dug into his lovers skin. They would soon fade. He unclasped the garter belt from around his waist and his stockings, and discarded it. Ignis kicked the panties off of his legs, and placed a stockinged foot on Gladio's shoulder. Gladio kissed his ankle, and reached up to finger the lace around his thigh.

Ignis moved to slide his thumbs under the lace cuffs, and pull one of the tights down, but Gladio stopped him. 

"Don't you dare. You're my gift to unwrap."

Ignis smirked, and reclined, placing his hands behind his head.

Gladio pulled the stockings off, painfully slow, exposing the flesh beneath. 

He stood, and moved from the bed. 

"Where are you going?"

"To get the shower started..." He turned, and saw Ignis not move. 

Gladio leaned over, and grabbed Ignis, tossing him over his shoulder.

"And you're coming with me."


	4. Chapter 4

Ignis scowled at his predicament. 

"You -know- I hate it when you do that!" He pounded a fist into Gladio's back, knowing damned well the massive man barely felt it. Gladio chuckled, snatched up the bottle of lube, and carried his gift to the bathroom. 

"Yep, I do. Not gonna stop me though." He squeezed a strong arm over Ignis' thighs, and brought a hand down onto his bare, toned ass. Ignis bit his lip. 

"Gl-Gladio, don't you dare." 

"Dare what? Make you a little more sensitive?" He brought his hand down again, a little harder this time. Ignis raised his torso up, the muscles in his core being second only to Gladio's in the group, to straighten his body and prevent his ass from jutting out and being an open target. Gladio purred into his lover's now taut abs. 

"I miss getting to see you do your morning yoga naked." Gladio kissed down Ignis' surprisingly toned ribs. 

"Remind me in the morning, and I'll let you reprise your role as my spotter."

He felt Ignis' muscles begin to quiver beneath his lips, and gently lowered him to the floor. 

The massive bathroom had both a standalone tub, and a standing shower with sliding frosted glass doors. Ignis took the bottle of lube from Gladio, wiggling it teasingly as he moved to the shower. He opened the glass door, and fiddled with the knobs, discarding the lube on the shower shelf. Gladio loved watching Ignis as much as he loved carrying him. 

Gladio closed the bathroom door, and locked it. Ignis turned to him with a cocked eyebrow, as Gladio moved to him, and wrapped a strong arm around him. 

"Force of habit." 

Ignis chuckled. "Just us, love." 

Gladio pushed the sliding door to the side, and walked forward, pushing Ignis back into the warm shower. 

"Say it again." Gladio pushed Ignis up against the wall. Ignis brushed his now wet hair back. 

"Say what again, love?" Gladio ate it up. Ignis was generally very quiet about their relationship, so hearing the word love roll from his lips so freely was nearly erotic. Gladio grabbed Ignis' wrists, and pinned them against the wall above his head, as the warm water pounded against his back. 

Ignis let out a moan as Gladio lowered his head to kiss his Adam's apple. He wriggled his wrists against Gladio's grip, not quite struggling, just grinding in his grasp. 

"Hn...Gladio..."

Gladio licked down the man's angular neck, lapping at the dip of his collar bone before biting down. Ignis let out a pathetic moan, feeling the arousal in the pit of his stomach. 

"Gladio, please...love..." 

Gladio purred at him. "Already...?" He released Ignis' wrists, and slid a hand down to firmly grasp his already erect cock. "Damn, Iggy, you really did miss me."

"Some of us can't be satisfied by a tryst in the woods, thank y--hnn..." His sass was cut off by Gladio pumping his fingers down his shaft. Ignis wrapped his arms around Gladio's shoulders, and lifted a leg onto his hip. 

"Oh, you'd really like to work me out? Hold on tight." Gladio hoisted Ignis up by his ass, as Ignis wrapped his legs tight around his lover's waist, and hooked his ankles together. 

Once he ensured Ignis was confortably attached, he slipped two shower slick digits into Ignis's ass. Ignis clawed into the larger man's shoulders. 

"Tell me, Iggy." 

Ignis tightened his core, and bucked his ass back against the fingers. He shook his head. 

Gladio pressed in a third finger, resulted in a shuddered moan from Ignis. 

"Tell me~" He teased. Ignis bit his lip, and fed into the teasing, saying exactly what he knew Gladio wanted to hear. 

"Make me."

Gladio grinned. "Yes, sir." 

He pulled his fingers from Ignis, and grabbed the lube from the shelf. He smeared it over his shaft, quickly guiding his slickened dick into Ignis' ready hole. Gladio tossed the lube back onto the shelf, as Ignis shifted himself, and lowered himself entirely onto Gladio. 

"Hnn...ah, Gladio!" Gladio placed a hand on either side of Ignis' hips, preventing him from taking control. He lifted Ignis, and rammed back into him.

"Tell me, Ignis." He felt Ignis clutching fistfuls of his hair as he fucked him, quickly losing his composure to the pleasure. 

"Hah..aah...I...I love you, Gladio..." 

"Again." Ignis dug his nails into Gladio's back, and burrowed his face into his shoulder, voice husky with moans. 

"I love you..." Ignis threw his head back as Gladio pushed his dick to the hilt, stomach shuddering with orgasm, and spilling over Gladio's chest. Gladio clenched his hips and ass as he thrust a few more times before reaching his own climax, coming inside of Ignis. 

He pulled out, cum dripping from Ignis, and carefully lowered him to the floor. 

Gladio chuckled, surveying his love. 

"Good thing we're in the shower already. 

"Hnn...Indeed."


	5. Chapter 5

Gladio flopped face first into the bed with such force Ignis was momentarily concerned it would collapse under him. 

"Tired, love?" 

Ignis sauntered his lithe form over to the bed, pausing only to grab a small bottle from the night stand. He climbed on top of Gladio, and straddled his thighs.

"For some reason, not anymore." Gladio moved to flip over, but was halted by a palm in the middle of his back. 

"Stay. It's my turn." 

"Your turn for what?" Gladio tried to turn his head to see what Ignis what up to. 

"Hush. Close your eyes, and relax, or I'll find something to blindfold you with." 

Gladio snorted, but closed his eyes. "Those stockings of yours would work." 

Ignis popped the cap open on the bottle of oil. He inhaled the musky sandalwood scent, and poured a heaping of it into his palms before flipping the cap closed, and rubbing his hands together to warm it. 

"Oh good, there are two, so I would be able to gag you as well." Ignis leaned forward, and placed his hands on Gladio's shoulders. 

"Hey, all you have to do is ask. O-oh..." Ignis dug his fingertips into the muscles of Gladio's shoulders. "Oh Iggy..."

"Shh, love." Ignis ran an oiled finger down Gladio's spine, then both of his hands back up his back, applying pressure all the way up. Gladio's skin was still warm from the shower, and glistened slightly from the oil. 

Gladio purred in pleasure. "Where did you learn to do that...?"

Ignis smirked. "Nothing to it. Now hush." He worked his thumbs hard into the space between Gladio's shoulderblades, much to the pleasure of the man beneath him. He loved being able to trace the lines of his tattoo, massaging along the bird's feathers trailing down his back. He pressed his thumbs in circular motions over the tattoo's tail feathers, over his lumbar region. Ignis rubbed the oil into Gladio's muscular ass, feeling exactly why he did all of those squats in camp.

Gladio purred into the pillow as Ignis ran his hands back up the length of his back, repeating the process of working the tension out. 

Ignis barely made it back down to Gladio's ass again, before he heard the contented snoring into the pillow. 

"Well. At least he enjoyed as much of it has he did..." 

He wiped the remainder of the oil into his partner's thighs, and slid to the side of him, snuggling up and falling quickly to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Gladio woke to a darkened room. He pawed the bed next to him, trying to find Ignis, to no avail. The dip in the sheets from where the man slept, was still present, but the sheets were cold. Gladio silently damned Ignis' internal clock for waking him up. 

He stretched, then lifted himself from the bed, the frame crying out under his mass. The hallway was also dim, but the glass doors to the balcony from the main living room had light flooding through them, despite the closed curtains. There he saw Ignis. Completely nude. He had his mass centered on one leg, the other bent at the knee and foot held against the supporting leg. He breathed in, stretched his arms up, and held the pose. Gladio saw a thin sheen of sweat going down Ignis' back. He tried to sneak up behind his love, who lowered his arms and held his hands together in front of him. 

"Don't you dare." 

Gladio stopped in his tracks, and cursed. "How did you know?!" 

"Because you aren't quiet, despite your best effort." Ignis brought his leg down, took another deep breath, and bent in half, bringing his palms to the floor. 

"You get to the good part yet?" Gladio took a seat on the couch near him, flopping roughly back, and putting his feet up on the nearby ottoman. 

Ignis crouched, focused. He leaned forward, placing his weight entirely onto his hands, and brought his legs off of the floor. Gladio watched his arms quiver, and a bead of sweat drop to the floor from his forehead. He wished he had Prompto's camera. 

Ignis brought his legs back down, frustrated that he couldn't hold the pose longer. He stretched out, placing his forearms on the ground, and body parallel, looking more like he was doing a modified push up. 

"See, that's more my style." 

Ignis ignored him, and bent his back, forcing his chest up and out. Gladio watched his metered breathing. In...and out. In...and out. Ignis brought his chest back down, wiggled his forearms into position, and brought a leg straight up. The other leg quickly followed, placing his weight onto his forearms. 

"Okay...not my style...but I likes" 

Gladio stood from the couch, and moved to Ignis' naked front. 

"Let's see if you can hold this with a little distraction." 

"Gladio..." Ignis panted slightly. "Don't you dare..." 

Gladio ran his hands down Ignis' bare legs. Ignis bent his legs back towards his head, trying to avoid being distracted. He shifted his weight on his forearms. Gladio took a thigh in each hand, and parted them. He leaned down, and licked down the length of Ignis' shaft. Ignis shuddered, and threw his legs back at Gladio to avoid losing his balance in the wrong direction. 

Gladio grinned, clutching the thighs tight, and pulled Ignis off of the ground by them. He pulled Ignis high enough to take the head of his dick into his mouth, holding him upside down. Ignis let his legs bend back, trusting Gladio to be able to hold him up by his thighs alone. 

"H-honestly Gladio, you couldn't let me finis--aah..." 

"Oh, you're gonna finish alright."

Ignis felt the blood rushing to his face. He was face to face with Gladio's dick, he may was well make use of it. 

"Not if you do first." He took Gladio's flaccid dick into his mouth, pressing his fingers into the erognenous spot he knew was near Gladio's groin. Gladio moaned, mouth full of Ignis' cock, while Ignis began to lap at the head. 

Ignis was determined to win. He bobbed his head over Gladio's now erect cock, taking in half of his impressive shaft. Normally he could have done better, but the blood was rushing to his head from being held upside down. He felt himself growing close. He whimpered into Gladio's dick, pumping the base with his fingers. Gladio had shifted his grip to be able to massage and tickle Ignis' testicles with a finger. Ignis shuddered, and shot his load into Gladio's mouth. Gladio, now able to focus on the pleasure Ignis was giving him, wasn't far off. He bucked into Ignis' mouth, and held tight as he felt his stomach contract with orgasm. 

He carefully lowered Ignis to the ground as they swallowed each other's seed. 

"Honestly Gladio..." Ignis wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and stayed laying on the floor.

Gladio chuckled, and sat next to him. "Would you have preferred I waited for 'downward facing dog?'" 

Ignis scoffed, then laughed. "No, I felt like a wheelbarrow last time." 

Gladio smiled at his lover, and brushed the sweat drenched hair from his face. 

"How much longer do we have the room?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mad props to Hyacinth-Atropa for the yoga pose inspiration. <3


End file.
